


Prequel to Our Own Paradise

by pfieffer



Series: Paradise Pleasure Cove [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/pseuds/pfieffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Rory's time on the Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel to Our Own Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> As done by request here is a brief overview of what happened during Rory's time on the Island. Up until what happens in Our Own Paradise

A brief overview of Rory’s life on the Island. Starting from the beginning, Rory woke up in the cells completely confused. He however was loud and feisty and it caught the attention of the mistress Quinn Fabray. She rented him, caused him to try and escape, then hide under her dining room table. Then she attacked him at knife point, well meat cleaver point, cutting off the remainder of his clothes. The rental lasted for three days, and Rory didn’t enjoy any of it.   
He became quick friends with Kurt and quick enemies with Sam. Even though he tried to become friends with the latter it wasn’t ever going to happen. Rory’s loud mouth and unwillingness to call a master by their proper term caused him to be severely caned by none other than Blaine Anderson. Rory still isn’t sorry for calling him a bitch.   
After this severe punishment Finn rented Rory for the first time and was unusually gentile with the Irish boy. It was during this time of recovery that Rory found out that the plane he had been on that was supposed go to America so he could do his exchange program was faked to crash. His parents and his brother thought he was dead. He was crushed. He decided then it was most important to get back, especially for his brother, who when he last saw him was in the hospital waiting on test results.  
He was then whipped severely by a Mistress Rose and Mistress Quinn for not calling either of them Mistress. He was in pretty bad shape after that, the whipping littered his body with scars, scars he has to this day. Rose then punished Rory again for mouthing off.  
Finn rented him again and did aftercare. Finn wanted to be friends and shared a bit of his past with the boy. Little did Rory know that Finn was thinking of claiming him.   
Quinn punishes him yet again, this time by a brutal fisting. He is rented by Blaine in order to help him heal. Rory is terrified of Blaine. The caning he received ruined any chance of healing a friendship they ever had. Though Blaine helps him, Rory still doesn’t trust him.  
Then an event happens. The slaves were lumped into a cage. Rory and Kurt see each other for the first time. And it starts something. They are forced into an orgy with Brody Weston, where he and Rory share Rory’s first kiss. Then Blaine comes and tortures Rory, as does Quinn. Rory spends an entire day folded like an accordion in a cage because he threatens to kill Quinn.  
Kurt is claimed almost immediately after the event and it crushes Rory, who then spends quite some time in the cells. Blaine rents him and he and Kurt get some alone time. They talk and Rory tells Kurt he loves him. The words are not shared by Kurt. Rory hates being at Blaine’s he feels like an afterthought, being used as a footrest for both Kurt and Blaine at the end of the bed. By the end of his time there and forced training which doesn’t take effect he couldn’t be happier to leave.  
Sebastian then comes to the Island, and he immediately rents Rory for a week. It is the most confusing week of his life. Sebastian treats him with kindness and he has no idea how to respond. Not to mention whenever Sebastian touches him he is drawn in and melts like butter. The weeks is full of ups and downs, but when Rory is forced to leave he finds himself wanting to stay.  
Kurt and Rory’s love for each other, has become known as well. It is bad for both boys, Rory’s continuous nightmares, and bad attitude towards the masters are getting worse. Not to mention everyone wants to get a piece of him. He is forced into a group punishment where he is put in a sensory deprivation hood and gang raped violently till he passes out then continued on. Sebastian’s rents him after and helps him recover he can barely walk which isn’t good because there is another event in a week.   
Sebastian and Rory spend the week together and Sebastian begins to notice Rory’s poor health, he has slowly been starving himself, you would too if you couldn’t eat the less than edible food.   
The day of the obstacle course comes, and it is a delusioned event for Rory as he pictures his brother egging him on to go farther. Rory finishes second to last. And is heartbroken. But Sebastian is proud, because Sebastian says that no one else could have done as well as Rory could in his condition which is still bad since as soon as he finished he collapsed and the medics took him away.  
The next day was a carnival. Sebastian let him rest during the day. He talked with Joe, and with Harmony. Harmony pushed him to hard and he closed off to her.   
He was then taken back to Sebastian’s suite for the last few hours of his rental, where Sebastian gave him a blue string and tied it around his finger promising Rory that he was going to claim him the second he could.  
When Rory was returned to the cells, he said hi to a master, not even in a sarcastic way and was punished for it. Rory didn’t like it, as it triggered his PTSD.  
But soon after Sebastian rented Artie, the second the rental was over he claimed Rory, who was renamed Pup, it was that or Stubborn. And Rory did not want to be called Stubborn. Things began to look up for Rory. He and Sebastian got along very well, he even was better behaved though still voiced his opinion and still refused to call anyone master, though it had slipped a few times with Sebastian.  
He and Sam then got into a fight because Sam wouldn’t see Rory’s side of things and Rory wouldn’t see Sam’s side of things. Though Rory had tried to tell him that he was okay with how Sam thought. Sam wasn’t having it. Rory launched, Harmony intervened just before Sam could break Rory’s face in a bad way, even though he already broke Rory’s nose.  
After this both Quinn and Sebastian were livid. Sebastian took it out on Sam, and Quinn didn’t stop. Quinn took it out on Rory and left Sebastian a surprise, a bald slave.  
Sebastian promised Rory he didn’t care, and they had sex for the first time. Sebastian making sure Rory felt good. It made Rory trust Sebastian more than he ever had. Sebastian truly cared for him and wouldn’t forget him. His love for Kurt was pretty much dissolved at that point, and they were on their way to becoming friends again.   
Then the hurricane hit. Sebastian was pressured to show his dominance over Rory and he did so. He wasn’t afraid but Rory knew what he was going to do before hand. He trusted Sebastian.   
Rory slipped into a bout of depression. He was being attacked on all sides, and Sebastian was busy much of the time. He couldn’t win. He tried to kill himself. This caused a new trust between Sebastian and Rory to form. It also sparked a realization in Sebastian that he needed to be there for Rory. It was the event that showed that Rory really was a changed person, and Sebastian really was his true master.


End file.
